Deseos Complicados
by Maxixus
Summary: Diego de la Vega está profundamente enamorado de Monastero, el comandante, el antagonista de la serie "El Zorro". Aunque sean tan apuestos, la atracciones pueden llegar a suceder como un par de imanes.


**Primero mas que nada, estos personajes no me pertenecen. No se como se llama el director de la primera serie del Zorro, que era en blanco y negro. Y al parecer le pertenece a Disney. Y solo sera un One-shot. Porque no soy muy buena para mantener la calidad en la escritura, solo de sentimientos (feels?)**

* * *

Oh! Monasterio! ¿Qué puedo hacer yo, para que tú me mires solamente a mí? Y no solamente eso. ¿Qué pasará después? ¿Cuándo descubras que yo soy el Zorro?

Después de haber regresado desde España, supe que había un nuevo comandante, al cual nadie estaba contento con esta persona, que eres tú. Todos te odian, por simple hecho de que lo haces por ti, no por el pueblo. Tu egoísmo era demasiado. Pero a pesar de todo, yo me enamore de ti.

Esto me duele mucho, estoy en contra de las cosas que haces, y por eso me disfrace de Zorro, a quien tú odias mucho, porque siempre te arruina tus planes. El Zorro gana, pero el amor muere. A pesar que siempre gano, no puedo ganarle a este corazón destrozado que me has provocado.

Nunca te has dado cuenta que el Zorro era yo, gracias a mi astucia, de hacerme pasar por un tipo pacifico que le encanta leer libros.

Ah! Monasterio! Monasterio! Repito tu nombre cuantas veces en mi cabeza, como si nunca hubiera un límite en mi cerebro para que caben todos tus nombres. ¡Quiero besarte!¡Como nunca lo han hecho! Tus labios siguen siendo vírgenes, a pesar de que un momento casi lo dejaban de ser. Estabas a punto de besar a la hija del Ignacio Torres, pero yo llegue justo para impedirlo, tocándoles una canción. No solo para salvar a la hija, también por celos, no quería que tu primer beso fuera de ella, yo quiero ser el primero que posee esos deliciosos labios tuyos.

Tú me miras como un estúpido e inofensivo, pero cuando estoy disfrazado del Zorro tu me miras con esos ojos azules, llenos de odio. Eso me lastima, pero lo único bueno es que no quitas un ojo encima de mí, al igual lo que hago yo, pero no solo alerta si no porque estoy loco por ti.

No debería haberme enamorado de ti, pero fue inevitable ¿no?

Me acuerdo cuando te vi con pijama, cuando el Sargento García fue a despertarte, se veía la gran parte de tu cuerpo, honestamente te veías sexy, de algún modo. Tuvo que golpearme la cabeza para poder concentrarme. ¿Ves? ¡Me vuelves loco! No sé cómo lo lograré para que me mires, sin que sepas que yo soy el Zorro, pero lo intentare. Aunque me duela cuando estoy de zorro al lado tuyo. No me siento digno de ti, por el simple hecho de estropear tus planes, pero quiero hacerlo, quiero besarte! No sé cuánto aguantaré ese deseo que estado acumulando hace días.

Espérame, mi querido Enrique Sánchez Monasterio.

* * *

- **Diego de la Vega!** –Grita mi nombre, el hombre que más deseo en el mundo-.  
- **¡Que agradable sorpresa!** –le contesto con una de mis mejores sonrisas- **¿A qué se debe su visita Monasterio?**  
\- **Vine aquí, porque creo que el Zorro está aquí.**

Verdad que me estaba persiguiendo cuando estaba disfrazado, pero que importa nunca se dará cuenta que soy yo.

- **¿A sí?** –Lo dije con total inocencia- **¿está usted seguro que está aquí? Yo no lo eh visto.**  
 **-Pues me quedaré aquí para averiguarlo.**

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza.

 **-Si me buscan estaré en mi pieza** –sonrió-  
 **-Guardias!** –Grita Monasterio-.  
 **-¿Sí, mi comandante?** –Pregunta sargento García-.  
 **-Rodeen la casa, yo me encargare de si esta el Zorro aquí, no se vayan, ni entren a la casa hasta que yo lo ordene ¿entendido?**  
 **\- Sí mi capitán** –estaba a punto de irse hasta que da la vuelta- **¿Toda la noche? Usted sabe que hemos estado corriendo y…**  
\- **García! ¿Quién es el comandante?**  
 **-Usted señor…**  
 **-vete.**  
 **-pero…**  
 **-¡Vete!** –grita con exasperación- **imbécil…** -lo decía bastante impaciente con este pobre sargento-

Yo solo me dedico a sonreír, ya que siempre se repite esa parte entre García y el Monasterio, pero lo que no me gusta es cuando está muy cerca de mi amado. Algún día enseñaré a ese sargento que no se acerque tanto a él, ya que arruina la imagen que tiene ante mi vista, pero lo haré de forma amable, igual da u poco de pena de ser retado a cada momento de su vida.

Me fui a mi habitación, leyendo un libro mientras tanto. Al cabo de treinta minutos, Monasterio terminó de inspeccionar mi casa con una cara de frustración. Pero antes de irse fue a mi habitación.

 **-Disculpe Diego, al final no estaba el Zorro** –lo dice con impaciencia-  
 **\- Oh! Ya veo, que lástima.**  
 **\- Si…** -suspira con desesperación- **Ahora si me disculpas, me v….** \- no alcanza a completar la frase porque se resbaló, pero con mi hábil agilidad alcance agarrarlo, pero de un modo… Muy tentador para mí.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado cercas, y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte.

 **-¿Está bien comandante?**  
 **-Estoy bien, gracias… ¿Me puede soltar?**

Pero no lo hice, todavía quería sentir un poco más el calor de su cuerpo pegado a la mía

 **-Diego de la Vega** – me dice con un tono de advertencia de que lo soltara- **¿Qué está haciendo?**  
 **-Monasterio…** \- dije en un susurro, pero lo suficiente para que me escuchara, sin dejar de ver sus labios, hipnotizandome, llamándome de que los besaras-

Y al parecer se puso un tanto nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

 **-Diego…** -lo dice con algo de inseguridad, pero excitante para mí-

Y llego mi limite, bese sus labios apasionadamente, saboreándolos como si no hubiera mañana. Era como una mezcla de sensaciones con solo el tacto de nuestros suaves labios. Después de ese pequeño, pero apasionado beso, doy una pequeña distancia, lo suficiente para seguir estando cerca a su rostro y de su aroma.

El me mira sorprendido, pero al mismo estaba sonrojado. Su expresión era cantadora e única.

 **-¿Por qué hiciste eso?** – Me pregunta-  
 **-¿Por qué?** –me rio despacio- **Porque te amo. Te amo Monasterio.**  
 **-No me hagas reír. Di la verdad.**

Me sorprendí que no me creyera, pero era típico de él. Incluso me sorprendería si fuera al revés la situación.

 **-¿La verdad? Está bien, te diré la verdad** –me acerco a su oído y le susurro- **Estoy loco por ti.** –Muerdo su oreja y este se encoge por mi gesto-  
 **-M…Mientes** -Dice entrecortado, aunque mostraba algo de firmeza en ellos-  
 **-Monasterio… se mío por favor** –le di otro beso, pero esta vez más impaciente, por lo que le dio un toque salvaje, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, haciéndole estremecer debajo de mí ante tanta exigencia, pero de que de alguna forma lo hacía derretir.

Lo tenía, lo tengo en este mismo momento ante mí a Monasterio, y no lo dejaría escapar fácilmente.

Después nos separamos por falta de aire, sobre todo el comandante, su respiración estaba agitada ante esta nueva experiencia vivida en pocos minutos.

No lo deje que se alejara de mí, no ahora. Lo acorrale en la pared, con el acto seguido de hacer mi siguiente movimiento. Comencé a besar su cuello, por mientras que una de mis manos desabrochaba su traje, buscando el tacto de su piel que tanto anhele por tocarla.  
Mis manos tocaban cada esquina de su torso. Baje un poco mi cabeza para lamer y mordisquear sus pezones que muchas veces me preguntaba que tipo de sonidos saldría de sus labios. Este reprimía todo con un gemido, que era música para mis oídos.

 **-N..no** –dijo mi amado que apenas podía mantenerse-  
 **-Espera un poco más…**

Una de mis manos se fue a tocar su trasero, presionando con uno de mis dedos en donde supuestamente está su entrada. Este temblaba de excitación. Con la otra mano libre que tenía, tome uno de sus muslos, levantándolo a la altura de mi cintura.

 **-Eres mío Monasterio, mío.** –le susurre en el oído-

* * *

El gemía como loco por excitación al estar penetrándolo una y otra vez, por mientras que algunas lágrimas les salían al borde de sus ojos azules.

 **-D..ah!..Diego!...** –lo decía por mientras que me abrazaba-

Sus uñas penetraban en mi espalda dejándome marcas que me llenaban con orgullo. Tampoco me quedaba atrás, yo le dejaba marcas también, para demostrar que solo le pertenece a mí y de nadie más.

Nuestros cuerpos seguían en acción, pero todo acaba como se debe hacer, llegamos a nuestro límite y nos corrimos juntos.

Después de unos minutos Monasterio estaba vestido, tenía que irse, sus soldados los esperaban cansados, sin saber de lo que hicimos, comenzó a caminar con algo de dificultad por el dolor que tenia al ver tenido relaciones conmigo.

 **-Comandante** –llame su nombre con alguna esperanza de que me dijera algo de que estaremos juntos-

El solo avanzo sin mirar atrás, sin decir nada, dejándome solo, como si nada a pasado, como si acabara de borrar su memoria de lo sucedido.

Comandante….


End file.
